1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench device with a plurality of driving holes.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional wrench device comprises a wrench handle, at least one base is pivotally defined on at least one end of the wrench handle, a first ratchet member and a second ratchet member are received in the base, the first ratchet member having a plurality of first ratchet teeth and the second ratchet member having a plurality of second ratchet teeth, one side of the first ratchet member assembled to a first engaging block which has a plurality of first engaging teeth, one side of the second ratchet member assembled to a second engaging block which has a plurality of second engaging teeth, the first ratchet member and the second ratchet member engaging with the first engaging block and the second engaging block respectively, an operating bar pivotally defined between the first engaging block and the second engaging block, the operating bar having a first abutting member and a second abutting member which are respectively and elastically abutted against the first engaging block and the second engaging block, so that a rotating direction of the first ratchet member and another rotating direction of the second ratchet member is changed simultaneously because of the first abutting member, the second abutting member, the first engaging block and the second engaging block. Under this arrangement, a user operates the operating bar to change the direction of the ratchet member so as to lock a screw.
Another conventional wrench device comprises a wrench handle having a through hole opened at one end thereof, a ratchet member having a driving member extruded therefrom, the ratchet member assembled on the wrench handle, at least two actuating units respectively assembled to a bottom side and a top side of at least one end of the wrench handle, each actuating unit having a first sleeving hole and a second sleeving hole opened at two ends thereof respectively, each actuating unit having a sub through hole opened thereon so that the driving member passing through one actuating member, the ratchet member and another actuating member in order, the wrench handle having an engaging block pivotally defined thereon, the engaging block having two engaging portions defined at two ends thereof, the engaging block corresponding to the ratchet member. Under this arrangement, a user operates the engaging block so as to rotate the actuating unit; then, the user operates one of the two sleeving holes sleeving on a screw so as to unlock the screw.
However, the conventional wrench device has a disadvantage as following.
Under long time use, one end of the wrench handle will be deformed because of the operation of rotating the wrench handle relative to a screw, so that the base cannot be received within one end of the wrench handle anymore.
Moreover, another conventional wrench device has another disadvantage as following.
The actuating unit is rotated so as to change the sleeving hole because of the engaging block, the ratchet member and the driving member; however, a mechanism of said rotation is so complicated that the user cannot repair the mechanism of another conventional wrench device easily.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.